Yli 9000
Yli 9000 on mitta. Yli 9000:lla tarkoitetaan vastatusta tilanteeseen, joka sisältää käsityskyvyn ylittäviä lukuja. Dragonballin luoja, Akira Toriyama, keksi yli 9000:n ensimmäisenä yrittäessään kuvata Gokun voimatasoa. Yli 9000 ilmaistaan matemaattisesti >9000. Yli 9000:lla voidaan voimatasojen lisäksi ilmaista esim. MTV3:n mainosten määrä, sinun kännykkälaskusi, idioottien määrä maailmassa ja Venäjän ja USA:n ydinkärkien määrä ja Pohjois-Korean ydinkärkien puutteen määrä. Versiot Alkuperäinen *'Goku': *Power-up* *'Nappa': What does the scouter say about his power level?! *'Vegeta': It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND!!! *'Nappa': WHAT!? NINE THOUSAND!!? There's NO WAY that can be right! Suomeksi *'Goku': *Vetää power-upit* *'Nappa': Mitä skanneri sanoo hänen voimatasostaan? *'Vegeta': Se on yli YHDEKSÄN TUHATTAAAAAAAA!!! *'Nappa': MITÄ!? YHDEKSÄN TUHATTA!!? EI VOI olla totta! På Svenska *'Goku': *Tars kraft-upperna* *'Nappa:' Vad säger spanarern om hans kraftmåttstocken? *'Vegeta:' Det är över NIO TUSEEEEEEEN!!! *'Nappa:' VAD!? NIO TUSEN!!? Det KAN INTE vara sant! Cold War *'Russia': *Builds nuclear weapons* *'General': How many nuclear warheads do the Russians have? *'Spy': Over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!!! *'General': WHAT!? NINE THOUSAND!!? There's NO WAY that can be right! Sinä *'Sinä': *Käytät kännykkää* *'Sinä': Mitähän puhelinlaskuni on? *'Sinä': Se on yli YHDEKSÄN TUHATTAAAAAAAA!!! *'Sinä': MITÄ!? YHDEKSÄN TUHATTA!!? EI VOI olla totta! Tietovisa *'MTV3': *Näyttää mainoksia* *'Juontaja': Kuinka monta mainosta MTV3 näyttää päivässä? *'Vastausvuorossa oleva kilpailija': Minulla on vastaus. Se on yli YHDEKSÄN TUHATTAAAAAAAA!!! *'Juontaja': MITÄ!? VASTAUS ON OIKEIN!!? EI VOI olla totta! Käännöksiä muille kielille Tarjonnut Espanja *Goku: Power up *Nappa: ¿Qué hace el scouter decir sobre su nivel de energía? *Vegeta: Es más de nueve mil!!! *Nappa: ¿Qué? Nueve mil!? No hay manera de que pueda ser cierto! Hollanti *Goku: Power up *Nappa: Wat betekent de scouter zeggen over zijn macht niveau? *Vegeta: Het is meer dan negenduizend! *Nappa: What!? Negen duizend!? Er is geen manier dat kan recht zijn! Italia *Goku: Potenza fino *Nappa: Che cosa fa l'scouter dire il suo livello di potere? *Vegeta: E 'più di novemila! *Nappa: Cosa? Novemila!? Non c'è modo che possa essere di destra! Kiina *悟空：上电 *纳帕：童军什么说的，他的能量水平？ *贝吉塔：这是在9000！ *纳帕：什么！？ 9000 名！？没有办法，可以正确的！ Ranska *Goku: Power Up *Nappa: Que signifie le scouter dire sur son niveau de puissance? *Vegeta: C'est plus de neuf mille! *Nappa: Quoi? Neuf mille!? There's No Way qui peut avoir raison! Saksa *Goku: Power up *Nappa: Was ist der Scouter sagt über seine Sendeleistung? *Vegeta: Es ist mehr als neuntausend! *Nappa: Was? Neuntausend!? Es gibt keine Möglichkeit dieses Recht sein kann! Tšekki *Goku: Power up *Nappa: Co scouter říct o jeho výkonu? *Vegeta: Je to více než devět tisíc! *Nappa: What!? Devět tisíc!? Neexistuje žádný způsob, který může mít pravdu! Turkki *Goku: Güç kadar *Nappa: Ne scouter yok onun güç düzeyinde hakkında söylenecek? *Vegeta: Bitti dokuz bin olan! *Nappa: Ne!? Dokuz bin!? Bir şey yoktur ki olabilir's right! Venäjä *Goku: Power вверх *Nappa: Что означает scouter говорить о его мощности? *Vegeta: Это более девяти тысяч! *Nappa: Что?? Девять тысяч!? Там никакого способа, которые могут быть правы! Viro *Goku: Power üles *Nappa: Mis scouter öelda oma võimu tasandil? *Vegeta: See on üle üheksa tuhat! *Nappa: Mis?! Üheksa tuhat!? Ei ole nii, et saab küll! Luokka:Mitat Luokka:Matematiikka Luokka:Meemit Luokka:Luvut